Between Heaven and Hell
by Blue-Strawberries Waffle
Summary: Sasuke was forced to move to Konoha when his father abruptly transferred Uchiha Corp.'s HQ from New York to California. There, Sasuke meets new people, enrolled at elite Konoha Academy, make new friends, and got himself stuck in a one sided rivalry between Konoha's queen bee Sakura, and the oblivious heart breaker Naruto. SasuNaruSasu. GaaNaru. SasuSaku (plot only).


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and co.

A/N: The story sets in Konoha but this Konoha is in California. I have been writing this story for some time now and it will be my focus following "Falling to Pieces." Happy reading.

Friday

Sasuke is not happy.

He has many reasons to be unhappy and his current one is the fact that he had been trapped with his older brother Itachi in his red BMW M6 for the past week. And the reason for that is because they were making their way toward their new home in Konoha.

Konoha is a small, but very well off town hidden along the coast of California. Their father had chosen Konoha because it was close enough to the city that he can drive to and from work every day, but still far enough from the busty city life that they can enjoy the peace and quiet that the town offers. Konoha offers the convenience of the city but without the hassle of actually livingin the city.

Two weeks ago, their father had called for a family meeting. There, Fugaku Uchiha had informed them that he will be transferring Uchiha Corp.'s head quarter from New York to California and that they were moving.

Sasuke doesn't want to move. What seventeen years old teenager wants to move across the country in his final year of high school? _Losers, _Sasuke thought.

Sasuke is definitely not a loser. Back in his private school in New York, Sasuke was one of the most popular boys in school. Why wouldn't he? He's the complete package. He's smart, athletic, confident, incredibly rich, and drop dead gorgeous. Sasuke is the definition of tall, dark and handsome with his 6'3" runner physique, top off by stylish black hair, smoldering dark brown eyes, and pale porcelain skin.

Itachi, on the other hand, has no problems with uprooting his entire life to another part of the country.

When they were told that they will be moving across the country, Itachi's only question was whether he could drive his precious car there. Their parents were reluctant at first but they relented. Somehow, not only did Itachi managed to convince them to let him make a cross country road trip, he also convinced them that it would be an even better idea if Sasuke comes along with him.

Brothers bonding, he had said.

So now here they are. Itachi driving with Sasuke in the passenger seat doing his best to ignore Itachi's inane rambling, by looking out the window at the early evening lights reflect off of the surface of the Pacific Ocean.

Sasuke has to admit that the views are incredible but he was still resentful. He's going to have to start over again from scratch. He is not pleased with the idea of starting his senior at a new school, with new people. And he is especially not pleased with the fact that Itachi will be working as a music teacher at Konoha Academy, Sasuke's new private school. His father had enrolled Sasuke at Konoha Academy while they were still making preparations to move to Konoha.

Konoha Academy is an extremely rigorous school and is one of the best schools on the West coast. It boasts having only the best of the best, accepting only the best of the best, and providing the best of the best. Konoha graduates are guarantees to be accepted into elite Universities around the world. Only the smartest, most talented, and let's face it, richest students are accepted into Konoha Academy. Even with Sasuke's excellent academic backgrounds and athletic abilities, his father still had to pulls some serious strings and empties a few bank accounts in other to get Sasuke a place in Konoha Academy two weeks before the beginning of the school year.

Sasuke only hopes that Konoha Academy lives up to its reputations.

Even lost in thought as he is, Sasuke can tell the moment they enter Konoha. Besides the obvious "Welcome to Konoha" sign posted on the road, the houses around them abruptly change from middle class suburban to Beverly Hills style mansions.

It seems to Sasuke like the people of Konoha only know how to build their houses big and _really _big.

Not that Sasuke was complaining. He is used to living luxuriously and changing his address doesn't mean changing lifestyles.

From what he can see, Konoha houses – mansions really – are as big as they are fancy. Each house is separated by high stone walls, and intimidating iron gates. Through the gates, Sasuke can make out fancy shaped shrubs, Mable water fountain wrapped by long driveways lined with million dollars cars. A few times Sasuke catch glimpse of swimming pools of varying shapes and sizes.

A few minutes later, they drives pass what Sasuke assume is the center of the town. There are shops and restaurants line the streets and there are people milling about alone and in groups.

Sasuke doesn't know exactly where their new house is. He only knew that it's toward the edge of town, and as Itachi drives them farther and farther into Konoha, the houses semm to become even bigger, which Sasuke didn't think possible but here they are, the next one bigger than the last.

Their house is the second to the last house at the end of the road.

When their father said that their new house is at the edge of town, Sasuke didn't think it was _at the edge of town. _They are basically in the woods. From what he can see, their neighbor to their left, with the very last house on the road, is actually halfway in the woods.

As soon as Itachi stops the car, Sasuke was out of it. Finally, after what seems like months, Sasuke was free from his older brother's insanity.

Sasuke steps around the car and takes in his new home.

In front of him stand a modern, three stories house. It certainly isn't the biggest house on the block but it's definitely up there in size from what Sasuke can see of the exteriors.

Itachi follows his brother at a more leisurely pace and go over to stand next to his baby brother.

"This is our new home, little brother."

-xXx-

To be continue…

Enjoy and let me know what you guys think. Good or bad, I don't care as long as you're being honest. And I will continue to write even if people doesn't like it so don't be worried if you do like the story and I get bad reviews.


End file.
